


Decaf or Bust

by sizhu



Series: maybe you should switch to decaf [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Viktor has a caffeine dependency. Yuuri is just trying to make ends meet. Phichit is as dramatic as ever, and Seung-gil doesn't know why he puts up with any of this (except he does).





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me i'm just practicing writing again because i haven't in a billion years

"Oh my _God_ ," Phichit stage-whispered behind the counter to his friend. "Yuuri, he's here. Again. This is like, the fifth time _today_."

Yuuri groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Why."

"Hell if I know. He's not a regular like Seung-seung," Phichit hummed as a smile bloomed on his dark face.

"Chulanont, that isn't my name," came the lazy reply from Seung-gil. He sipped his coffee and went back to work on whatever it was he was working on (it involved a stack of books and ten different colored pens). "And I need another latte."

Phichit chirped the affirmative, setting to work on Seung-gil's request. Yuuri rolled his eyes slightly before taking his place at the register right as the talked-about stranger walked up to the counter. Said stranger flashed Yuuri a blinding smile. Yuuri simply furrowed his brows.

"I hope you're going to be ordering decaf this time," Yuuri said. "Your caffeine dependency is starting to get worrisome."

The stranger laughed. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm Russian!"

As if that was supposed to mean anything to Yuuri. Phichit snickered, almost spilling Seung-gil's latte. He glanced over his shoulder. "I thought 'Russian' just meant crazy, vodka for blood, and unable to get cold. Like, ever. Nothing about caffeine."

Seung-gil snorted behind his stack of books. Yuuri had to cover his mouth to hide his amusement. The Russian just pouted. "Fine, fine, you got me. Decaf Swiss mocha?"

Yuuri smiled at him. "And the name to go with that?"

"Yuuri, he's been in here five times today," Phichit reminded. He set Seung-gil's latte on the table, away from the mess of books and paper. "Viktor, right?"

"Oh!" Yuuri's cheeks dusted pink. "Right, sorry. Viktor. 'Viktor with a K'."

"That's me." Viktor winked.

Yuuri ducked his head a little bit at the wink, smiling despite his heated face. "One decaf Swiss mocha coming right up."

Viktor put a hand to his chest. "So cute."

Phichit laughed so hard he had to sit down at Seung-gil's table. "Seung-seung, I think I'm dying."

"About time," Seung-gil responded, lazy as ever. His pen scratched along the papers he was working on. Not once did he look up at Phichit.

"Yuuri, my boyfriend hates me," Phichit lamented with a pitiful whine. "He only wants me for my life insurance policy!"

"Phichit, we're college students," Yuuri replied with a deadpan, turning away from the counter to start making Viktor's drink. "We don’t _have_ life insurance. We can barely afford the coffee we sell."

"...You're right!" Phichit wailed, arm over his eyes. "And we have an employee discount!"

Seung-gil started to laugh. An actual, honest to God, real and unbridled laugh. Everyone in the café stopped, turning to stare at him. He was usually so stoic, people often wondered if he were an android or extraterrestrial that didn't understand human emotions enough to display them. Yuuri almost dropped Viktor's drink. Almost. He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to start over.

Viktor tilted his head at the reaction, looking between the three college students. They seemed so at home with each other, even though two of them were supposed to be working. Viktor thought he felt the tiniest pang of jealousy at their easy camaraderie. Yuuri jostled him out of his thoughts.

"That'll be five-seventy-nine," he said, setting the disposable cup on the counter and sliding it toward Viktor. "Do you want your receipt?"

"Nah," Viktor said, shrugging. He fished out his wallet and handed over a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change~."

"O-oh." Yuuri blinked at Viktor. "Are you—sure? That's… One hell of a tip…"

Viktor grinned at Yuuri. "Don't worry about it. Really. Think of it as an incentive to smile at me when I come back."

Phichit wheezed. Seung-gil rolled his eyes, sipping daintily on his latte while he continued scribbling on his notes. Yuuri nearly squawked as his face burned. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to speak but sound refusing to come out. Finally, Yuuri took a deep breath, rolled back his shoulders, and met Viktor's gaze with his own.

"No," he said.

Viktor's eyes widened imperceptibly. Was—was Yuuri rejecting him? He was about to say something, but Yuuri continued.

"Not today, anyway," Yuuri said, his expression softening. "I'm cutting you off before you overdose on caffeine today. You can come back _tomorrow_."

Viktor, like a delighted puppy, yipped and punched the air. He took his coffee and winked at Yuuri.

"Very well," Viktor said with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri~."

And with that, Viktor was out of the café, leaving the rest of the patrons and employees dazzled and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> you will pry seungchuchu out of my cold dead hands


End file.
